


Affectations of Love

by MakoNeko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Hermione Granger, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Ron Weasley, Love Potion/Spell, Multi, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoNeko/pseuds/MakoNeko
Summary: After a disastrous public breakup fueled by the tabloids, Hermione has to pick up the pieces of her heart. With the help of her partner Draco Malfoy, and her best friend Harry Potter, will she learn to see herself as the fierce warrior her friends know? Will her sense of self be irreparably damaged by the ordeal that was her relationship with Ron? Will this latest string of anti-muggle attacks be the first case that manages to stump the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's Platinum Pair?





	1. The Reluctant Partygoer

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you might be aware, I am not in fact JK Rowling. I hope you enjoy this AU where Draco manages to make amends with his service to the DMLE and is an upstanding member of society once again. This is a triumvirate fic between Harry, Draco, and Hermione and will focus mainly on their developing relationship with a few tangents that might include the lives and loves of some side characters. Though it's tagged rape/non-con it will only be referenced or implied or mentioned in passing as it affects Hermione.

“Granger!” A familiar shout rang out through the floor of offices of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Rapid clicking of hard soled leather shoes bounced off the walls, filling the otherwise largely silent room and telegraphing the approach of Hermione Granger’s barely tolerable partner. Hermione’s quill continued rapidly scratching across the parchment form sitting atop her desk. His footsteps came to an abrupt stop next to the left side of her desk. She held up one finger to the man beside her as she finished writing down her thought. The silence dragged on longer than was technically considered polite, the furious scratching of her quill stilled and she took a deep breath. Hermione set her quill in its holder in her inkwell and exhaled, looking up to the ice blue eyes that always seemed to mirror the frosty demeanor of her partner.

“Yes, Malfoy, what can I do for you?” Hermione asked, one eyebrow raised, as she sat back in her chair and turned her body to face him in interest. What could he possibly be interrupting her report-writing for?

Draco Malfoy heaved a long-suffering sigh as he ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. “Granger, do you remember what we talked about this morning?” He settled into a challenging stance and stared down his nose at her haughtily.

Hermione frowned and mentally reviewed their multiple conversations through the day as the clock on the far side of the department rang out seven chimes in a pleasant tune, the seventh chime seeming to echo into the silence. She groaned loudly and slouched bonelessly in her chair, “Merlin, it’s that stupid party isn’t it? I thought you and Harry said I didn’t have to go if I didn’t want to. I don’t want to go. I don’t want to see him. Not like this.” She gestured at her plain ministry work robes. The Magical Law Enforcement uniform was more or less progressive depending on who you asked. Hermione’s trousers were looking a bit worse for wear and her button down Oxford shirt could definitely use a quick ironing spell. But the worst crime of all was probably that her hair had come loose, as it always did, from her attempts at taming it into a tight bun. 

“Granger, it’s well past the end of work day, no one expects you to be looking fit for a gala or anything. We are all, mostly, still in our work things. If it makes you...” Draco sneered at the word, “feel better... then I can assist you in freshening up.” A crease formed between his brows as they knit together. His brain was clearly working on an argument that would get her up out of their office and into a pub with their friends. She let out another groan and stood, collecting her Auror’s cloak and settling it across her shoulders before pushing past Draco on her way to the lifts.

“Well, are you coming or not Malfoy?” Hermione shot back over her shoulder, her nose raising ever so slightly into the air as her heels clicked on the marble floors. His throaty chuckle followed her as she pressed the button to summon the lift. His hand fell on her shoulder and she flinched on instinct. “Do we have to, really?” Her voice came barely above a whisper as she relaxed into his touch.

“You promised Harry that you would go. Before you knew that he would be there you were also quite excited to get to see Longbottom again.” Draco slid his hand down to her shoulder blades and gave her a little nudge as the doors to the lift opened. He quirked an eyebrow at her mutinous expression and depressed the brass knob for the ministry’s atrium.

“You know I haven’t seen him since the incident. I don’t see why I have to start now.” Hermione ground out before she willed her jaw to relax. It wouldn’t do for a dentist’s daughter to grind her teeth after all. She took another large slow breath to reign in her emotions. “Aside from the fact that he lied to all of us for years on end, he had me heavily drugged into believing that I was in love with him.” She could feel the rage swelling beneath the surface of her now calm exterior. 

“Granger, you know those potions are perfectly legal. Though I’m surprised that he could get his hands on that much of it to keep you madly in love with him for five years. It’s not like they are cheap, you know.” Draco smiled and shook his head, ushering her out of the lift and matching his long stride to her pace, “I know for a fact he lacks the proper ability to brew anything even resembling a potion, so it must have bankrupted him.” 

Hermione’s lips pulled into a tight line before she huffed out, “I’m glad that my suffering can be a point of amusement for you, as always, Malfoy. However I fully intend to change that little law and bring the wizarding world into the twentieth century with the rest of us who believe that chemically coercing others into sexual relationships is considered assault.”

Draco stopped suddenly as the situation replayed in his mind. He and Harry had been suspicious of Hermione’s unwavering loyalty and love for the other third of the golden trio. Those two had always had famously explosive rows in school because of Weasley’s short fuse on his temper and Granger’s stubborn refusal to give up on her passion projects. They clashed on at least a weekly basis until just after the war. They even fought while on the run with Harry, causing Weasley to storm off and drawing Harry and Hermione closer than ever to support each other through the abandonment. No one really understood how they had gotten together as a couple in the months that followed the final battle. No one questioned it. It had seemed right to the public at large that Harry’s two best friends should be together. No one questioned it when they moved in together, or when Hermione stopped fighting so hard for what she wanted to change, not even when they stopped fighting all together. When had he started to notice her odd behavior? They have been partners for four years now, since the first day of auror training, how had he not seen his partner slowly withering away from the fiery woman he had come to respect? His brows knit together and he placed a hand absentmindedly on the small of her back as they walked together toward the exit into Diagon Alley. She chattered on grumpily beside him as his mind wandered through the memories of the past. 

~*~

Hermione Granger, of all people, burst into their shared office space. Draco had been awaiting the assignment of his training partner with some trepidation. Merlin, anyone but Potter, please. He had prayed, and how Merlin had a sense of humor. He stood abruptly and took in her perfectly groomed appearance from sensibly heeled shoes up to her tightly wrapped hair piled into a bun on top of her head. “Granger.” Draco swallowed what remained of his nerves and came around the edge of ‘his’ desk to extend his hand in peace. 

Hermione, with the poise of an aristocrat, took in his training robes and surely didn’t miss his things sitting on one of the two facing desks. She was surely intelligent enough to make the connection that he was her partner. Her eyes dropped to his proffered hand and narrowed in suspicion. “Malfoy, this is certainly a surprise.” She looked him in the eye and her posture closed off, arms crossed, a signal of protecting herself. Draco tilted his head and smirked. So he still has power over her. She sucked air through her teeth in a quiet hiss and turned on her heel and stormed toward the office adjacent to the head trainer. The one saint Potter occupied as the ‘golden boy’ of their Auror trainees. 

Draco slowly meandered toward the office, Hermione’s shouting was abruptly cut off with what he assumed was a ‘Silencio’. The nearer Draco drew to the door of Potter’s office the more the offices around him buzzed in conversation. His eyes rolled as he scoffed at how little discipline his fellow trainees had. Gossiping the first morning of the first day. Draco tried the door on Potter’s office but predictably they had locked it, so he crossed his arms and waited. It wasn’t long before the door swung wide and a soft body was crashing into his and shoving him aside. Hermione squeezed past him and huffed off toward their office. Draco’s attention was drawn by a throaty chuckle to the amused green eyes of one Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the savior of wizarding kind, and fellow trainee auror. “You are going to have your hands full with her, Malfoy. Though, we’ll have to see if you make it through this training program. You’re not very popular around here.” Potter stood and crossed to the door and into Draco’s personal space while he was talking. Draco was thrown by this and threw a self satisfied smirk at Potter. “Anything you can do, Potter, I can do better.” His line, while a bit of bravado, shouldn’t have made Potter burst into such raucous laughter. 

“Malfoy!” Hermione called from down the hall.

“Better run, Malfoy. She’s a hellion when she’s angry.” Potter laid a hand on Draco’s shoulder and pushed him to face Hermione whose red face was poking out of their office door. Heat rose within him and colored his cheeks. Draco shoved the odd sentiment down and strode toward his office. Potter’s laughter echoed through his mind.

~*~

Draco came back to himself with a small centering breath, locking his emotions behind the mask of his ‘auror face’ as Harry liked to call it. He too would need the strength not to grind Weasley into so much bloody pulp under his expensive heel tonight. “Ready?” He smirked down at her indignant expression, watching with pleasure as her mask of indifferent professionalism slid into place. Her terse nod was all the confirmation he needed, he opened the door to the pub and stood aside for her to enter first. 

“Hermione!” Harry’s voice carried over the din of the regular patrons and the two of them spotted his tan arms waving wildly from a booth in the far corner. Harry had managed to secure a table with the best view of all of the entrances and exits to the pub. Draco smiled and guided Hermione through the web of tables and patrons without a second thought for her independent nature. 

Draco leaned down and whispered intimately into her ear as his eyes caught and held Ronald Weasley’s. “Just remember to breathe, and if he instigates don’t rise to the bait, Granger.” Oh, Draco was going to enjoy taunting the Weasel with what he had done. He glanced at Hermione as she gave a slow blink in his direction, a smile spread across his lips. She was using one of their signals to indicate that she trusted Draco to do what was necessary. He was constantly amazed with how much trust he had been given by both of them. His partners. His smile softened and they closed the gap to the table together. 

“Longbottom, Bones, a pleasure as always.” Draco smiled at the pair and turned to Weasley, his lips curling into a self-satisfied smirk. “Weasel.” He ushered Hermione into the seat next to Harry and followed her into the booth, effectively sandwiching her between the two of them. A public, if less than subtle, signal that she was being protected by the two of them while Weasley sat across from Draco on the outside of the booth. His disheveled appearance and general lack of calm did nothing to dispel Draco’s smirk. The Weasel was off kilter, good, that meant that Hermione would have the upper hand in their little party of Hogwarts alumnus.

“Draco, how are you getting along in the department?” Neville Longbottom smiled pleasantly at him trying to dispel the tension at the table. Draco took in the lean form of Longbottom critically, he had recently finished his training and transition into Hogwarts professor and scholar. 

“As well as can be expected, Longbottom. With the exception of Harry and Hermione I am still mostly persona non grata in the department, though the frost is finally thawing the more impossible cases they shove at us.” Draco smirked at the minor boast about his and Hermione’s abilities at solving nearly every case thrown their way. “The department has been giving us their worst, and we continue to come out on top.” He wrapped his arm around Hermione’s shoulders and threw a smile at her. “Hermione has incredible insights and drive. Looks like they knew what they were doing when they put us together.”

Susan’s smile came easily, “Of course she does. She always has, you know. What’s surprising is just how well your personalities complement each other. It’s amazing, really, with how explosive all your interactions had been in school that you are able to get along so well.” She reached out and grabbed Hermione’s hand to encourage her. 

Weasley couldn’t leave well enough alone. His scoff broke the jovial mood like a well-timed water-summoning charm spilling over all of them. “That’s a fat load of shite. That Death Eater scum could never get along with anyone that isn’t a pure-blood. His family would disown him if he managed it. Guaranteed that he is just screwing with all of you.” He straightened in his seat, wand suddenly in his hand, and the tension in the room ratcheted up several notches.

“Ronald, whom I can and cannot get along with is well beyond your grasp. You do not know me nearly as well as you believe.” Hermione glared at Weasley, her hands found a home on both Harry and Draco’s thighs to stay their hands. She clearly didn’t want to air their personal grievances in a public setting. 

Longbottom’s wand was out and with a slight motion he cast a silencing charm Draco recognized as his godfather’s signature ‘muffliato’ silencing charm. A pang of anguish hit him like a sack of bricks. “Ron, you shouldn’t bring up things like that, we invited you because regardless of the choices you’ve made, you are still our friend.” Longbottom glanced at Draco pointedly, effectively diffusing his anger at Weasel, before continuing cautiously, “Everyone at this table has made mistakes that they aren’t proud of.”

“But he-” Weasley started to protest. 

“No, Ron, we ALL have made choices in our lives. Draco did the best he could in his situation. We have all had it out and forgiven him.” Longbottom levelled a glare at Weasley. “You don’t get to pass judgement on others as though you’re blameless. Your mistake is at least as grievous as his. So tell me, if you think we shouldn’t forgive him why would you think should we forgive you?” Longbottom could be especially ruthless when he needed to drive a point home. Everyone at the table knew about Weasley’s abandoning Harry and Hermione when they needed him in the hunt to take Riddle down.

Weasley fumed silently, crossed his arms, and glared daggers and Hermione and Harry. As though this was all their fault for not taking his side in this argument. “At least I didn’t torture people for fun.” He spat.

Hermione’s hand tightened on Draco’s thigh. She was doing so well. Draco had been on the receiving end of that fiery, beautiful, temper of hers many times. If the Weasel wasn’t careful he would find her limits sooner rather than later. Draco placed his left hand over her hand she had rested on his thigh and glanced over her head at Harry. Harry’s mask was quickly slipping into righteous indignation on the part of their Hermione. 

“He’s not denying it Nev, he stood by and did nothing while Hermione was tortured in front of him by his crazy auntie. He probably got off on it later that nigh-” Weasley’s sentence was cut off abruptly and Harry’s wand was pointed directly at the Weasel’s freckled face.

“You will get up and leave. Right now.” Harry’s words came out quietly but with more force than Draco had expected. The Weasel stood jerkily and beat a hasty retreat. Draco smirked at the mild panic on the Weasel’s face at Harry’s command. Draco’s body was reacting to that commanding tone in his lover’s voice. He would have to make it known later how much he enjoyed that commanding presence.

“Harry, was that… Did you… Was that an unforgivable?” Susan whispered incredulously. A smile was barely contained behind her stern look at Harry. 

Harry’s glare faded into a sheepish smile as he holstered his wand, “Of course not Susan, I don’t need to use magic force him to do what I want him to do. We went through a war together, he knows exactly what I’m capable of. It was a simple langlock.” Harry flopped back down onto the bench and rested his head on Hermione’s shoulder. “He’s going to be the death of me, I swear.”

Draco raised his hand from its place atop Hermione’s and reached across her shoulder to stroke his boyfriend’s messy black hair in an intimate gesture of comfort. This wasn’t the first time Weasley had tried to break the two of them up and it surely wouldn’t be the last. A pang of guilt thrummed in Draco’s chest at the rift his presence in their life was causing, and yet he couldn’t feel more than mild regret at being the point of contention breaking up The Golden Trio. This was as the world was meant to be from the beginning. Draco had always been inexplicably drawn to those jade green eyes from that moment in Madam Malkin’s robe shop. It was a shame he had ballsed it up that first day, and again at the start of school, but the past couldn’t be changed. He heaved a sigh and relaxed into his partner’s side, her presence soothing his irritation. He had them now, it didn’t matter that it had taken years too long to win them over. 

“Hermione, please tell us how the latest case is going. The Prophet doesn’t give many details, unless of course they are gory and sensational.” Neville smiled encouragingly at the witch nestled in Draco’s side. Hermione launched into a detailed explanation of the non-confidential parts of their investigation and his eyes met Harry’s over top of her head. Harry’s indulgent smile caused Draco’s heart to quicken and a blush to creep up his throat and color his cheeks.


	2. The Disappearing Patil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hermione investigates a kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Updates will probably be slow, since I am writing this in my limited free time and this is my first time writing something that isn’t only a straight up slice of life, romance, or smut story. I’m doing my best to put thought into the story I want to tell, how I want to direct the readers, and how many hints I want to drop. Thank you all for baring with me while I try and write a mystery along side my love story. Please feel free to give me feedback as we take this journey together. I’m in your care.

 

Grey clouds roiled above the heads of a half-dozen men and women. Hermione’s mood mirrored the tumultuous skies above. Her colleagues were at a loss as to how one of the beloved members of the Patil household had vanished without a magical or mundane trace. Hermione strode toward the tall intricately-carved front doors of the palatial manor house. She took a deep breath to steady and center herself, grasped the gilded door handle, and stepped inside to interview the family members.

 

“Hermione! oh thank Merlin you’ve been put on this case.” Parvati’s relief was evident in her voice. Though they hadn’t been terribly close at Hogwarts, the two of them had maintained a close acquaintance that bordered on friendship after Parvati had buried herself in studies to become a healer. Parvati strode across the marble floors and grasped both of Hermione’s hands in her own. Her smile was genuine though it didn’t chase the sadness from her eyes. 

 

“Parvati, Auror Granger surely has a job to do.” The stern voice preceded the tall dark skinned man into the foyer. His dark eyes showed signs of strain around the edges, though his carefully calculated mask of indifference hid nearly all of his emotions. He approached the two women carefully, as if approaching a rabbit. He extended his smooth hand toward Hermione without a word of greeting. Hermione grasped his hand firmly and studied his face.  _ He seems to at least be affected by the disappearance. _

 

“Mr. Patil.” Hermione nodded as she dropped his hand. “Presently there is no sign of a breach in the wards surrounding the property nor the house proper. My partner is still directing the search of the grounds for signs, both magical and mundane, of foul play. Do you have time to speak with me about the missing member of your household?” She watched his stern expression soften around the edges as he nodded solemnly. He turned on his heel and strode toward the archway he had entered from, stepping through and standing aside expectantly.

 

Hermione entered the parlour and took a seat on the edge of the sofa and pulled out a ballpoint pen and a small pad of paper. She waited patiently with her pen poised for Mr. Patil to speak. He sank into the chair opposite her and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he worked up the will to speak.

 

“Holly has been a member of our family since before I was born. Not only did she raise me, but she raised both of my girls. You must understand, Miss Granger, she would never leave us voluntarily.” He spoke with a depth of emotion that Hermione had only heard when one was talking about the closest family.

 

“Can you remember the last time you saw Holly, Mr. Patil?” Hermione asked as she noted down his emphatic response to her previous question.

 

He leaned forward and rested his forearms on his thighs, his hands, fingers laced together, hung between his knees. “Holly has her own routine, she has always been given more liberty than our other house elves. She enjoys spending time organizing the menu for the week and searching out new ingredients or recipes.” He clenched his fingers together before he continued, “She brought me a nightcap two days ago…” He sucked in a deep calming breath and locked eyes with Hermione. “Holly wished Farha and I a good night. That was the last time we saw her. We were concerned, of course, when she wasn’t attending to us yesterday but as I’ve said she is special as far as our elves are concerned. She hasn’t gone more than a day without at least checking in on us.” 

 

Hermione paused her note taking to lean forward and squeeze Mr. Patil’s hands gently. “Mr. Patil, my partner and I will find Holly. I believe you that something must have kept Holly from her routine. We won’t stop until we figure it out and bring her home.” She smiled at him and moved to stand. His hands clutched hers, stalling her movement.

 

“Miss Granger, please bring her home.” His voice was barely above a whisper as his hands dropped. Hermione saw past the pretense of composure to the broken man in front of her. Holly was clearly more than ‘just a house elf’ to the Patils.

 

“Granger. Have you finished your chat?” Malfoy’s voice drew her eye to the archway that lead to the foyer. A swell of happiness coursed through her as she looked over her partner. His white-blonde hair was disheveled from the gloomy weather and it made him look less severe. 

 

“Malfoy, I was just finishing the interview of Pavan Patil. Did you speak with anyone on the grounds crew yet?” She snapped her notebook closed and pocketed it and the ballpoint pen before she approached her partner, tactfully ignoring the emotional turmoil of Mr. Patil to save him the embarrassment of having been seen upset.

 

Draco moved out of the way and kept pace beside her as she made her way toward the kitchens. “The elves didn’t have any useful information. There was no trace of magical interference with the wards, and the elves insisted that they would have been able to find even the oldest trace of a disturbance.” He pulled the door to the kitchens open for her and stood aside as she walked through. 

 

Hermione took in the chaos around them. Nearly half a dozen elves bustled about the room, trying frantically to prevent the young mistress of the house from tearing the kitchen apart in her anguish. “Padma?” Hermione strode forward and placed a firm hand on the woman’s shoulder, turning Padma to face her. “Padma. Destroying the kitchen isn’t going to help us find Holly.” Hermione brushed a smear of flour from Padma’s cheek and smiled gently.

 

“Hermione.” Padma choked out the name and fell into Hermione’s arms, sobbing. Her weight dragged Hermione to the floor with her. She muttered unintelligible words into Hermione’s neck as she clung desperately to the Auror.

 

Hermione stroked Padma’s long black hair and murmured reassurances to her as she watched Draco take control of the mayhem and direct the elves, he had the kitchen quickly put to rights before disappearing into a side door with one of them.  _ Please, Merlin, save me.   _ Hurried footsteps interrupted the weeping as an Auror burst into the kitchen.

 

“Auror Granger! Auror Malfoy! Come quickly!” The auror’s eyes were wide and panicked. Hermione carefully disengaged herself from Padma’s weeping form and gestured to the nearest house elf. 

 

“Excuse me, but can you please take Miss Patil to her room and get her settled?” Hermione spoke gently as she passed the young woman’s care over just as Draco rejoined them.   
  


“Kowalski. Have you found something?” Draco’s stoney mask of professionalism slid back into place as he assisted Hermione to her feet and toward the exit.

 

“It’s, um, well there’s been an… incident…” Auror Kowalski stammered as he lead them toward the edge of the wards “Auror Potter insisted, you see.”

 

Draco hauled Kowalski backward by the scruff of his neck. “Spit. It. Out. Kowalski.” His expression had grown dangerous at the mention of his lover. Hermione reached up and pulled the hand holding Kowalski into her own in a soothing gesture. 

“What happened to Harry?” Hermione’s voice was like steel as she lead them to the apparition point.

 

~*~

 

Hermione’s apartment building was crawling with Aurors. Draco burst through her front door in a panic with her quickly on his heels. “Potter! Where are you!” He shouted and the room grew still. A group of aurors parted to reveal Harry speaking with one of them and an orange ball of fluff hanging from the light fixture by a rope.

 

“Crooks!” Hermione shoved Draco aside as she rushed to the ball of fluff and began trying to untie the poor fat cat only to be pulled back by a strong pair of hands.

 

“Hermione, this is a crime scene.” Draco’s pained voice whispered. 

 

Her eyes travelled the room, scanning the faces of her colleagues, until she landed on Harry’s stern and sorrowful face. “Auror Granger. A word.” Harry reached out to take her hand and lead her gently into the kitchen. He guided her into a chair at the small dining table and began to make her a strong cup of tea. “Hermione. This isn’t how I wanted to surprise you today.” He sat two steaming cups down and sat across from her, taking her hand gently in his.

 

Hermione stared into the depths of her mug of tea, barely registering Harry’s thumb brushing across her knuckles. “Is he… Harry... Is Crooks…” Her voice caught in her throat as she processed the scene.

 

“We’re certain that Crookshanks is just petrified with a spell of some kind. He’s alive Hermione. Whoever did this, it’s someone who knows you.” Harry’s voice was soothing as he slipped into his head auror mode. “Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you?” He offered an encouraging smile as he pushed her teacup into her hand.

 

“Hurt me?” Hermione repeated slowly as her mind drifted through the list of criminals she and Draco had thwarted recently. “Harry, the only people I can think of that would be this unhinged have all been incarcerated already. There isn’t a chance any of them could have done this unless they had broken out of Azkaban, and we would have heard about it by now.”  She took a long swallow of her tea before glancing toward the living room and catching sight of Draco standing in the doorway, his back to the two of them, ensuring they wouldn’t be disturbed.

 

“That’s what I thought as well, but there has to be someone. Maybe revenge by a prisoner’s loved one? I mean you’re not exactly hiding your blood status or anything.” Harry trailed off in thought.

 

“Harry, what does my blood status have to do with hanging Crooks up?” She set her cup down and frowned at him. She was missing some vital information.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it Hermione. It’s not important.” Harry smiled in that way that said he was intentionally withholding information from her. Usually he used that look when he wanted to spare her feelings on something.

 

She stood abruptly and strode toward the living room. She needed to take another look. Clearly Harry was hiding something. Harry’s hand closed around her wrist as she pushed Draco’s shoulder to get him to move out of the way. “Wait! Don’t.” He pleaded as Draco turned to face them, surprised.

 

“Harry... Let. Me. Go.” Hermione’s voice held a tone of warning as Draco stepped into the kitchen, forcing her back a step and to bump into Harry.

 

“Granger. Sorry, I didn’t hear you. Did you need me?” Draco looked between Hermione and Harry with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Malfoy, tell your boyfriend to unhand me. He is hiding things from me and I’m going to get to the bottom of it.” Hermione finally pulled her wrist free and moved to stride past Draco, only to find him in her way.

 

“I’m sorry, Hermione, but I agree with Harry this time. You don’t need to see the rest of what that psycho did. Especially since we won’t be on this case. We’re too close to this one.” Draco gazed at her coolly, daring her to question him. 

 

“It’s Hermione, now, is it?” She glared up at him, her hands on her hips. “Move or I will move you.”

 

Draco glanced over her head, exchanged a meaningful glance with Harry, and threw up his hands in a defensive gesture, stepping aside.

 

Hermione dashed past him into the living room and saw the blood glistening on the wall. It read ‘MUDBLOOD’ and it had dripped down the wall in parts where it had been painted on too thick. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and she backed into the couch, losing her footing and landing on her back. Crookshanks had been pulled down but the rope he had been tied up with dangled above her. The stress and emotions of the day came crashing down all at once and she curled into a ball on the carpet and wept.

 

Strong arms lifted her and as the world began to waver and fade the words “She isn’t staying here.” followed her into the darkness.


End file.
